Interesting Time at Capsule Corp
by DMClover123
Summary: AU kinda. Vegeta and Bulma get together but the only problem is: Vegeta's married to Bulma's foster sister. Takes place before Goku gets back and maybe into Android saga. CH 1 up. B/V/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DBZ fic so be nice. I've been wanting to write this for a while but I haven't had the time until now.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama does, what a lucky man.**

**-Bea Bea**

The Interesting Time at Capsule Corp.

Bulma was so happy to finally be home after being on Namek for so long. The only problem was her father finally bailed her foster sister out of jail. Bulma didn't really like her that much and figured her father only kept her around because she was strangely smart. "When do you plan to leave, Asher?" Bulma asked her.

"I don't plan on leaving," Asher replied with a grin.

"But you'll have to," Bulma said indignantly.

"Nope. Your father said I can stay as long as I want," Asher said going into the kitchen to start cooking, Asher was an amazing cook.

"But we have all the namekians staying here so we need the room," Bulma didn't want to sleep under the same roof as her.

"I don't take up much space," Asher said as Vegeta walked into the room.

"I'd love to sit around and listen to you annoying women argue but I want my goddamn food," Vegeta hollered.

"Well someone's very patient," Asher said sarcastically.

"You better shut up and make my food if you know what's good for you," Vegeta said impatiently.

"You've never had my cooking. How do you know if its good or not," Asher retorted calmly. Vegeta was shocked that some little adolescent would dare stand up to him. _I should put her in her place,_ Vegeta thought to himself as he watched her start cooking. Bulma left the room thinking that she didn't have to worry about Vegeta hurting Asher. Ten minutes later, Asher had all the food set out and announced that dinner was ready, Vegeta started eating without waiting for anyone, after he took his first bite he froze.

"This is the most amazing food I've ever had in my entire life," Vegeta said.

"Yeah I'm a good cook," Asher said getting her plate of food ready. Chi-Chi and Gohan were also over for dinner so poor Asher had to make piles and piles of food. By the time everyone was full, all the food was gone and Vegeta left to take a shower. "Why is he grumpy?" Asher asked when she was sure he was gone.

"He doesn't wanna be here right now," Gohan answered.

"Why not?" Asher asked cocking her head to the side. "He's in a house with some pretty women living in it."

"You're only 15, you aren't old enough for Vegeta to check you out," Chi-Chi said in a motherly way.

"I bet he did at some point when I was cooking," Asher said smiling. "Who can resist me when I'm so loveable?"

"I can," Bulma and Dr. Briefs said at the same time.

"Well that makes me feel loved," Asher said starting to do the dishes.

"You're always welcome at my house as long as you cook," Chi-Chi answered.

"I should become a chef," Asher said.

"Not with your criminal record," Dr. Briefs said standing up and starting toward his lab.

"What criminal record?" Asher said laughing nervously.

"The one you got while living on the streets," Bulma said following her father.

"I have some stuff to do," Asher said walking upstairs to her room, which was right across from Vegeta's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the next chapter maybe it will be short maybe it won't I haven't decided yet lol. I've been busy so I finally have time to write yay! Oh yeah by the way, Vegeta and Asher aren't married yet.**

**-Bea Bea**

Chapter 2

The next day, Bulma woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. "Asher's up early," she mumbled to herself then walked downstairs.

"Morning," Asher said as Bulma walked by. Asher looked like she was woken up five minutes before Bulma did, she was wearing a bathrobe and yawning like crazy. Bulma knew the only reason she was wearing the bathrobe was because Asher slept in panties and a tank top.

"Is breakfast almost ready?" Vegeta asked impatiently from the table behind Asher.

"You can't wake me up and expect breakfast to be laid out in five seconds," Asher yelled at him. For some strange, twisted, demented reason Vegeta loved when she snapped at him. He couldn't say why but when she yelled at him it made him want to throw her on the bed and fuck her like an animal. _No stop with the dirty thoughts,_ he scolded himself. After breakfast, Vegeta went back out to the GR so he could train while everyone else sat around planning out the day.

"We can go shopping," Chi-Chi said eying Asher's clothes disapprovingly.

"Naw shopping's boring," Asher said shrugging, she had forgotten that Chi-Chi and Gohan had spent the night so she was shocked when they showed up for breakfast.

"But you need new clothes. Baggy pants and T-shirts aren't what someone living with millionaires should wear," Chi-Chi said reluctantly. She felt very mother toward Asher for some reason, probably because Asher's mom couldn't raise her.

"I really don't care. I can dress however I want," Asher said angrily.

"Will you at least go shopping with us and if you see something you want I'll get it for you," Bulma said.

"Fine," Asher said indignantly.

"Alright, we'll leave in an hour," Bulma said cheerily walking out of the room, leaving Asher scowling.

"Are you going with us, Gohan," Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course he is! If I have to go then he has to," Asher yelled.

"He's not the one that needs new clothes," Chi-Chi retorted.

"Neither do I," Asher said standing up.

"So, Gohan, are you going with us?" Chi-Chi asked ignoring Asher.

"Um probably not. I have a bunch of things I need to do," Gohan answered.

"Bullshit," Asher mumbled under her breath.

"It's true," Gohan said to her.

"Whatever," Asher rolled her eyes.

"Will you leave the kid alone," Dr. Briefs said to Asher.

"Back off," she replied angrily and walked away.

"What a strange kid," Dr. Briefs said shaking her head.

"She's only misguided," Chi-Chi said. An hour later, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Asher were getting into Asher's black Mercedes Mclauren. "How did you afford this nice car?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I can't. Dr. Briefs got it for me," Asher said smiling.

"Your mind will never stray from guns and cars will it?" Bulma asked smiling at her.

"That's all that matters," she answered.

"Pretty soon, you're gonna have to start thinking about settling down and getting married and having kids," Chi-Chi said to her.

"Hell no!" Asher said to her.

"Oh don't worry you will," Bulma said, "maybe sooner than you think."

"What the hell are you goin off about?" Asher said angrily.

"I've seen the way Vegeta looks at you," Bulma said with a sly smile.

"All he cares about is when he's getting his next meal and training," Asher scoffed.

"But he could fall in love," Chi-Chi answered.

"He'd be the last man I'd ever sleep with," Asher said.


End file.
